The beginning of Trouble, or the Return of Evil
by C.L1
Summary: So, we all thought that a Battledome Tourney would turn out normal. This is not you normal Neopet fic, dic. of pets for nonNeopians.
1. Default Chapter

Note: this fic is based on actuall acouts and pets, but not all names are the same as they are on the site.

I walked through the crowded marked, people where everywhere. Tall people, skinny people, fat people, and each of them had a Neopet. So maybe you don't know what Neopets are. Would you like me to explain, I am sure that you would. Neopets are creatures, some small, some large. Each Neopet has it's own strength and weakness, each pet has it's own power. Behind me ran Bintlekidd, Bintlekidd the blue Acara. An Acara, if you don't know, is like a cat. Acara have horns that lay down behind their ears, or sort of on top. The rest of the Acara's body is like a cat, though their head is much larger than a cats would be, and their body is a little more plump than a cat's.

As I was saying, me and my Neopet walked through the market place. The Market place was a large group of shops, each shop seamed to be centered around the Money Tree. The Money Tree is a tree with a face, if you can believe that, and people even leave stuff at the Money Tree! You can get stuff there for free, but that wasn't why I was at the market. I was looking for a good new weapon for my Acara. I traveled right passed the Money Tree, only giving it a glance. But I still may not have explained my self. I was at the Market to get a weapon, that much you know, but you may not know that there was to be a huge Battledome Tournament the next day. I needed a good weapon for Bintlekidd, a really powerful weapon. 

Wait, I'm so telling this story out of order, I am Lance. You may have seen me around, but if you haven't, I'll tell you what I look like. I have dark hair, dark brown hair, but I am short. Not too short, just short enough. I'm not very built up, just sort of here.

Anyway, me and Bintlekidd where looking for a good weapon. Bintlekidd has a lot of fight items already, but I wanted a finisher, a good item for my pet. Bintlekidd walked beside me, jumping at my heels. I walked up to the owner of the newly installed Weapons Shop. The owner, a fuzz ball with feet and eyes called a JubJub, spoke a welcome to me.

"So," the little JubJub said in a high squeaky voice, "what do you wanna buy?" I looked around for a few moments and the inventory, then selected a small charm. The charm would become larger when the Neopets chose to use them. The charm was cool to the touch, and very, very shinny. The item I was looking for, the only item I would need, but I would use up all my Neopoints. Neopoints are the form of currency in Neopia, you can buy stuff with Neopets, play games, and even start your own shop with Neopoins. 

"Yes, this one will do just fine," I faked a smile and let out a nervous laugh. Now came the part I liked the least; haggling. I though of how low I should offer. I had 10,000 Neopoints with me, and the item was just over, at 10,090. I knew that most shop owner wouldn't go down 90 Neopoints, but this shop owner was new, so I though I would try it. "How about I take this off your hands, I'll give you and even 10,000?" 

The little JubJub looked a bit worried, then said "that sounds like an okay price, but it is worth more." I knew I had to close the deal soon, so I quickly countered.

"Ya know, I could get this same item for half this price from a dude I know, so if you won't go lower, I'll just leave." This really made the little Jub worried, his eyes grew large and beads of sweat dropped from his face. "Now, do you want me to buy this, or not?" The JubJub was about to go in his pants, or he would have, if he was wearing pants!

"I-I-I'll g-gi-g-gi-give it to you for abou-abo-abou-a-a-a-about ha-ha-hal-half," he stuttered, he really, really worried, "5,000 o-o-o-kay?"

"I guess so," that finished the deal. I got what I wanted, but oh wait! You don't know what it was that I got, now do you? I was purchasing a new item, the Bomb Jug, you don't know what it is, because I got the only one. The Bomb Jug is a glass flask, when it isn't being used it seamed to be filled with a yellow-orange liquid, but when the cork on the top is removed, a huge explosion is released. Well, anywise, I headed over to the Neolodge, the Neolodge was a huge hotel, it was white and very luxurious. The door was bright red, adorned with a golden knocker, and surrounded by large white pillars. Bintlekidd jumped onto my shoulders, we were both really exited about staying here for free! I once again knocked on the door, this time manually, and sure enough, a cute little Blumaroo in a bellhop outfit answered the door. A Blumaroo is a little kangaroo looking Neopet. This Blumaroo was red, and the pink hearts on it's feet were pale pink. It's snout and ears drooped and it hopped around on it's tail as it carried around luggage and opened the door. I stepped inside, the walls where covered with red velvet, and there was a large red rug that led into the main room. Me and BK (Bintlekidd, I call him that for short) moved into the sitting room. The sitting room was much dimmer than the other rooms in the lodge, and each of the chairs were covered in a fine red material, but neither of us could tell what type. The walls were more plain in this room, and blue, (which didn't exactly go with the rest of the place) and there were no large draperies like in the other rooms of the hotel. All my competition would be here in this room. I noticed, first of all, a large man in a large trench coat. Beside him was his Neopet, a RoboKacheek. ROBOKACHEEK? I though only that Sloth dude had those! Wasn't he killed? 

Oh, you don't know what a ROBOKACHEEK is if you don't know what a Neopet is now do you? First, a Kacheek is a little cat looking thing too, like and Acara, but Kacheek stand up. Kacheek have long tails, with little tuffs of white on the end. Their eyes are normally bright and bouncy, but this Robot's eyes where not close, and the normal little triangle nose was more of a void or a square. The normal little nubs of hands and arms the Kacheek have where there, and even the large, three toed feet, but the color was of silver and not red or green or some other color. The Kacheeky ears flopped down, the triangular flaps of skin hung down and, even though it was metal, it was sort of cute.

Now, the odd man and his Robokacheek sat in the corner, ignoring everyone. I saw some others, but nowhere did I see Drew, my blond headed, computer freaked friend. Drew had an Aisha, but I won't tell you about it yet, because I had never seen it at that time. Me and Bintlekidd moved into our room, number 66....5, yes! The room was amassing, there were two huge beds, one for BK, and one for me. We prepared for bed, wired for the next day in the fights.

We awoke early, by the light of the sun, suited up and ran downstairs. The day was cool and crisp, but the sun was bright and high in the sky. Of course, I wore my "I Love Acara" T-shirt and a pair of denim jeans, and BK carried the chains of all the weapons he carried. One chain held a charm of a cannon, yellow in color with wooden wheels, and another chain held a bottle-shaped charm, clear except for a translucent yellow-orange area that seemed to feel the charm flask. 

There were many others at the Battledome, but I noticed that guy in the I had seen the night before. I RoboKacheek walked beside him, and stared up at it's master. I looked around for Drew and Yoggie his Green Aisha. I looked around, BK had ran into the crowd to find them also, so I was basically alone. Then, from behind a heard a noise, I turned quickly and saw Drew behind me. As I had said before, Drew was a blonde haired computer freak (and I mean that in the best way possible), Drew was about as tall as me, and wearing his "Aisha's Rule" T-shirt. We looked oddly alike, wearing a similar outfit, but I won't get into that. I finally saw Yoggie the green Aisha. Yoggie, like all Aisha had an oval shaped head with squinted eyes and pointing ears, the other pair of ears are on long stems that come from the top of their heads. The Aisha's body was like a chubby cat (notice a lot of pets look like cats) the feet have no toes and, as all Aisha, it wore a red collar that had an "A" pendant. The tail was pointy and the back legs curved down when the Aisha was sitting. 

"So," I said to Drew happy and smiling, "are you ready for you match, you have one of the first matches."

"Of course, what, do you think I wouldn't," Drew said, with an angered look in his eye, "I've been working with Yoggie for days!" I could tell that he wasn't in the best mood about being first. We entered the huge stadium. It looked oddly enough like a normal stadium, there were thousands of seats. In the middle of the stadium was a huge white square arena, there was a raised platform, at least ten feet above the ground, for the Pet's owner at both ends of the battlefield and a larger platform on the left side for the judge. Me and Drew entered the waiting area for the Pets and their owners who were fighting. 

"THE FIRST MATCH," blared the announcer suddenly, "WILL BE BETWEEN DREW JEEPER AND A MR. THOLS." Drew walked over to the platform after his name was called, Yoggie ran after. Drew began the climb up the stairs to his platform, as Yoggie jumped up onto the arena. Thols also stepped up to his platform, and when the his pet enter it was.....the RoboKacheek! I was shocked, but I had a feeling that Yoggie could win. 

"NOW," the announcer began again, "BEGIN THE MATCH!" 

The match started with a bang, as the RoboKacheek attacked with a huge electric spark. The robot opened a patch on the center of its chest and let out a big blast of white electricity. Yoggie had no chance or time to dodge, it was hit so quickly not even Drew saw it coming. The robotic Kacheek zoomed over to the green Aisha and knocked it up into the air, the robot quickly jumped up high into the air and knocked the dazed Aisha down towards the ground. Yoggie hit hard and bounced a few times. Drew screamed in horror, then tried a quick command, but the horrible shrieks of the Aisha distorted his voice into a jumbled yell. I watched as the Aisha was being brutally attacked. The RoboKacheek didn't stop the attack, even though we could all tell that Yoggie would most likely die. Suddenly, before we knew what was happening, the robot stopped. Yoggie lay on the ground, barely breathing, but the Kacheek was fine. The ground started to shake, and slowly a large mass moved up out of the center of the battlefield. A spike shot out of the ground, then a head. It was a lizard-like head, gray-green in color with an eye that was located almost level to the mouth. The head, which is hard to describe, raised higher and higher into the air. You could see the horrible dinosaur like body, the back was covered in spikes and the legs where large. It had small front arms, and a large and powerful body. The mouth was full of teeth, large teeth, and the creature showed all of them as it let out a huge roar. The Monoceraptor! One of the most powerful and destructive creatures in Neopia. Everyone ran away from the terrible creature, everyone but Drew and I. Drew was beside Yoggie, I couldn't leave his pet. The Monocerapter moved over towards them, and stared Drew right in the eye. I was quickly at work, BK activated his Bomb Jug and threw it at the beast. The jug exploded around the Monoceraptor, but had no effect. Drew had since then froze and Yoggie had stopped moving. I wondered if they were both dead, but Monoceraptor moved toward me quickly, and I turned to run. I knew it wouldn't stop, so I knew I couldn't either.


	2. Exodus to Faerieland; Enter Bakad, Exit ...

I stopped running and began panting hard. I turned around, the Monoceraptor was no where in site. I scanned the area around me, wondering if this was some sort of trick, or sneak attack. BK was now resting on my shoulders, half asleep, but completely worn out. I knew I had to get some help, I knew I had to go to Faerieland. I pulled a small, electrical, box from my pocket and pushed the small, yellow button on top. The box opened into a pad. I quickly typed in a few codes, and on a small, translucent screen I saw Bakad, my Shoyru. I pushed the orange button on the pad, then placed it on the ground. A small, orange beam shot out and formed the shape of Bakad. He presently appeared. A little creature, green, with green wings that had spikes where they folded. He had nubby little hands, a bit of a plump stomach, and short legs, with long slender feet. His head was round on top, with a snout that poked out a bit, and a horn that protruded from the top of it's head.

"Hey man, do you need sumpin'?" said Bakad, and then he added, "sup, BK?"

"Not much here, Bakad," said BK wearily, "we need your help with flying."

"Whoa, I don't know If I could carry both of you!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who eats those White Chocolate Lupes all the blinkin' time"

"Stop it, both of you!" I yelled, and then in a calmer tone added, "Bakad, we need you to try and carry us as far as you can."

"Right," said Bakad confidently, then he grabbed my collar and flapped his wings very hard. I held BK tightly, and, slowly but surely, we lifted into the air. BK closed his eyes, and I help my breath and prayed not to be dropped. Bakad, even though we hadn't been flying for very long, sounded tired. We were, at that point, up about 500 feet, but the cloud Faerieland was on was up 10,000 feet. Bakad strained, as beads of sweat dropped from his head. We worked our way up, but Bakad was slowing every second, and at one point, he stopped for a while. Then, at about 5,000 feet, we fell. Bakad dropped and didn't even try to recover. I grabbed him quickly, then clutched my two pets tightly. We dropped like rocks, and the ground rushed up at us faster than I thought it should. We fell a thousand feet within a few seconds. My legs kicked in the air, and then, suddenly, they stopped. We also stopped falling, and I felt a firm, but soft hand around my ankle. I looked up and saw a beautiful young woman standing, or floating above me. She had a blue, sleeveless shirt, blue pants, blue lips, and blonde hair. On her back was a pair of slightly blue wings, like those of a butterfly. I looked at the ground below me, then felt above my head. I didn't feel a halo, but I was pretty sure I was dead, and being held by and angle. Then, for some unknown reason, I swooned and dropped into unconsciousness.

I awoke with a start, grabbed the blue sheets, then pulled them off the bed. I calmed down, sat up, and looked around. BK and Bakad lay on a bed next to me, sleeping peacefully. The young woman stood in the doorway of the room. I looked at her, and though....who could it be. It suddenly hit me, the Air Faerie! I was shocked, to even see her was rare, but to be save by her, but then again, she could have just had orders from the Faeirie Queen. And the I paused for a moment, and then In my excitement yelled out;

"THE FAERIE QUEEN!" The Air Faerie looked at me puzzled, but didn't say anything, at lest at first. 

"No, but that is the nicest compliment I've heard all day," she said slowly, after my little "episode". Her voice was cool and crisp, just as a fall wind, but I caught a bit of sarcasm in her tone. Then, about a minute later she spoke again. "You should call me Silvia."

"Silvia," I repeated, and drew in the name, "Silvia." Bakad then stirred, and looked around puzzled.

"Lance," he said to me, as though he was still dreaming, "is that your girlfriend?" Silvia let out a slight giggle at this statement, but I was turning blood read.

"NO, SHE ISN'T," I screamed as loud as I dared, "no offense Silvia." She again let out a laugh, then stopped and looked hard at me.

"I see many journeys ahead of you," she spoke quietly, "and I see you will face unstoppable evil, But I'll give you what help I can." Her eyes, also blue, sparkled and looked at me with a respectful eye. She then abruptly turned, showing her beautiful wings, and left the room. I sat in a daze for a few moments, then stood up and walked out after her, BK and Bakad at my heels. I moved through a hallway, lit with a pale blue-white lights. The walls also seemed to be blue, but I couldn't tell. Silvia sat on blue leather couch, I moved over slowly and sat down beside her. She looked at me a smiled, then made a gesture for me to follow her. I stood up and did as she said, or as she seemed to say. It's hard to explain how I felt, I knew what she meant, even though she never spoke. 

"Faerieland is very nice," I said, "it feels very homely." 

"Yes, many have told me this, but most were just trying to get on the good side of the Faeries," she spoke softly, but with a twang of sadness in her voice, "but I can tell that you truly mean it." I wondered, at this moment, if all Faeiries were this omnipotent. We exchanged glances, and smiled in turn. Silvia then walked over to me and took my hand. She looked to the sky, and as she did, we both began to rise. I then, beneath me and behind me, heard a small voice, no, two small voices. They seemed to be calling out for me. Bakad and BK were running out the door at me. Bakad grabbed BK around the middle and lifted into the air after us. It was, as I thought, sort of amusing to see a Shoyru carrying an Acara, and a Faerie carrying a human boy. Silvia flew quickly, but it didn't seem too quick, and soon we were at the castle of the Queen of the Faeries. Silvia, Bakad, BK and I steeped inside the building. It was a white castle, with cool marble walls and a blue roof. There were many tall towers, about 7 or 8, and each had a circular pyramid of blue on top. 

Then I saw her, the Faerie Queen. She wore deep red robes, and wore an amazing crown. She had a Queenly air about her, and she spoke softly, sweetly, but with a tone that made you obey. The room was just as elegant, with large red draperies coming down from the walls, and cool white marble. It seemed to be the room where the queen spent most of her time, for there was a deep red thrown, and carpets of the same color. There were many other Faeries there, I noticed almost all of them were girls, but there were a few male Faeries, or, seemingly, half-Fairies.

"Hullo," the Queen said, in a slight British accent, "who are you then, and what are you doin' with my Silvia?" I could barely stand to answer, but in my head I kept saying 'I looked the Monoceraptor in the eye', It seemed to work.

"My name," I said, trying not to seem scared or angry, but pleasant, "is Lance, and I am here to ask for help against the Monoceraptor." As I said this, a look of dread passed over everyone in the large room. Even Bakad shuddered. Silvia, who stood beside me, clutched my hand tightly, and wouldn't let go until the Queen relaxed a bit. When the Queen finally did relax, she spoke again.

"I have no reason to believe that this terrible creature exists, and I'm not going to risk the lives of any of my subjects to amuse a boy who is obviously a craze loon!" She seemed very angry as she added the last few words, and I new I should leave, but at that moment I felt something odd. I felt the Monoceraptor, and I knew that he was somehow moving toward Faerieland. Silvia seemed to feel it too, so we both bowed and exited the room, and castle quickly. Sylvia grabbed my hand tightly and jumped from the edge of the cloud. I saw the city fly away from me, the Poogle track, the shops, and the Castle. Then I looked down, and when I did I saw the hideous Monoceraptor beneath me. Bakad and BK followed at my heels, and I allowed them to follow me to danger. Silvia quickly reached the ground and dropped me beside the Monoceraptor. She then flew around it's head as the Monocerapor tried to bite her. Silvia then shot a blast of powerful electricity right into the Monoceraptor's face. The huge monster stepped back a few spaces, but didn't really seem too hurt. Silvia then flew up a bit higher, right above the Monoceraptor's head and pulled out a staff. The staff was blue, and very long, maybe four feet. On the top was a blue icon of a Faerie, and on the bottom was a blue cloud. Silvia pointed the Faerie part of the staff at the creature. A huge blue beam shot from it, but the Monoceraptor took the blow without injury. It then opened it's mouth and fired a huge beam at Silvia. I screamed in rage, and called BK to throw a snowball. BK obeyed, but the snowball had no effect on the beam, and Silvia was hit with huge force. She fell to the ground, and dropped her staff. I landed on the ground beside her, and she hit hard and didn't move again. The Beast walked over to her and opened it's mouth wide. The mouth closed around Silvia's head, but the creature had no chance to bite anything. I fired Silvia's staff beam, and BK let out and arsenal of weapons. The Monoceraptor was nearly stunned. I ran over to Silvia and lifted her head.

Silvia's head was bloody and her hair was torn, but she seemed alive. I called Bakad, and gave him a look, and some how, I knew he understood. Bakad picked Silvia up and carried her back to the cloud. BK looked worried as well, but not as much about Silvia. He stared at the Monoceraptor, the Beast, and shook is head. The giant beast just lay there, and didn't move. Suddenly, I noticed a small Blumaroo jump up beside it. The Blumaroo was orange, but when it walked up near the Beast, it was snatched up in the monsters jaws! I gasped, and BK let out a scream of horror. The Beast stood up and made it's way toward me, BK was frozen, and I could barely move either. Then, I heard a trumpet blare! I forced my self to look up and saw a huge group of Faeries lead by Bakad. 

"RUN," the little Shoyru screamed, "RUN, IF I SURVIVE THIS BATTLE I'LL STAY AND TRAIN WITH THE FAERIES. YOU KNOW I CAN HELP MORE IF I AM STRONGER........NOW GO!" I was shocked at my docile pet's nature, but BK and I knew we had to leave. I clutched the fallen Silvia's staff and began to run. Me and BK ran, again we ran, and maybe we would always have to run.


End file.
